Rageheart
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Robbie has a Curly moment... he does not, however, throw any balls. Misinterpretation leads to tragedy at the Hollywood Arts graduation ceremony.
1. Reject

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**Do you all remember the episode from **_**Hey Arnold**_** when Curly snapped and he raged out with the kickball's? Robbie will hear that same noise, but how he goes about raging is far, far worse. The plot is a familiar one I like to use, with a time skip. Enjoy reading this story and leave a review!**

* * *

_Senior Year-_

He finally got that confidence because, well, this was his final opportunity to say something to her before they were off to college or whatever opportunities the acting world presented them. Robbie Shapiro had the sweaty palms, which no amount of drying off could cure. He was apart of the group; however, he felt as though they ignored and more alarming was how a sense of belonging was non-existent. Robbie was usually invited to hangouts, either at Tori's house or a fun night at the Gorilla Club.

"_One last chance_," the described 'awkward young man' told himself. Robbie must have rehearsed how he was to confess hundreds of times. Wanting the public speaking to be perfect, he even goes as far as to read up on key speaking principles from Aristotle and Socrates.

_All men by nature desire knowledge._

Robbie was ready to say the words… the setting could not have been better laid out, even if the gods had something to do with it. There was Jade West sitting all by her lonesome, in the center table poking at the burrito with that spoon, fork hybrid.

_Happiness depends upon ourselves._

"Hi Jade!" Robbie greeted her with his best upbeat voice, with Jade replying with a simple _eh_.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing…" When women let sentences trail like that, something must be up. Robbie sat down across from Jade and asked her if she was sure that nothing was wrong.

"Dude, I already told you that nothing is wrong. By the way, why are you dressed so sharp? The Prom was weeks ago,"

"You know how men are Jade; we love to look our best at all times… and this was the only clean clothing I had left." I suppose, Jade thought as she had to admit to herself that Robbie was looking fresh with nary a wrinkle in his clothing.

"I-I wanted to tell you something." Robbie wasted no time with anymore pleasantries because he had something to say. Jade immediately caught the slight stutter at the beginning, so her ears perked up and her posture was straightened so she could hear what Robbie had to say.

"I'm all ears."

"This is our final y-year as you know… its been so much fun being friends with everyone, hasn't it?"

"Certainly, it has been fun teasing Tori every chance that I get."

"Right… the group has had their moments of happiness and sadness."

"_True…_ where are you going with this Robbie?" Robbie was kicking himself because he hated for not going about what he had intended. Too many pleasantries nearly derailed the moment that was handed to him for saying what he had to say.

"I know you were with Beck and then ended things with him… that really got to me,"

"Uh-huh,"

"The way you carry yourself and live your life… you're quite the catch! What I'm trying to say Jade is that I've been madly in love with you ever since I first laid on you. I know it sounds cheesy to you, but these are feelings that my heart echoes. I-It would truly make me happy if you felt the same way." Robbie then closed his eyes, hoping that she'll requite the feelings.

"Wow, um, I don't know what to say Robbie. That was sweet as hell and I did NOT expect such sweet words to come from you."

"I hate that I waited this long to tell you, but you were with someone and getting over a breakup. It would not have been right to court you during those times."

"I know, and I appreciate you not saying anything during those times."

_Hope is a waking dream._

What's taking so long for her to respond to the confession, Robbie thought? A kiss on the lips or something verbal would send the boy to cloud ten. Jade noticed that Robbie had his eyes closed and was puckering his lips for a kiss that would never come. Say something to make him go away, Jade said.

"I got back together with Beck!"

_Crack_

"…_Eh?_"

"Yeah, Beck and I had a, um, _heart to heart conversation. _He apologized to me for not making more of an effort to keep me happy, and I apologized to him for being such a bitch. We made up and are working on things. So we're kind of together again, a couple."

_Fissure_

"So… you're back together with him? I thought that,"

"You thought wrong, Robbie. I'm sorry, but I could never see myself with you as nothing more than friends." Robbie understood and thanked Jade for his time.

"… and to think that we graduate in two days…"

"I know, right? We've all come a long way…" Robbie had sped off, Jade swearing she could've heard him screaming something.

* * *

_Crushed beyond belief, how to face everyone with graduation looming!_

__**I anticipate this story being 3-4 chapters. It could be longer, depending on what I think up. Not too much was given away this opening chapter, but it'll be more shocking starting with the next chapter.**


	2. Locker Wound

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

…

_I can't believe it; I CANNOT BELIEVE IT._

Robbie's mind was wiling out, seemingly going over trillions of scenarios. That platitude of a confession did not go over well with Jade.

"As a matter of fact," Robbie said as he slammed his locker shut with undiscovered strength, "no matter how I said it, she would've replied the same. She got back together with Beck, and I never had a chance. So why the hell do I feel so bad? Why the hell am I so incensed, so damn enraged?"

"Are you okay, Robbie?" Cat could not have dropped in at a worse time. Robbie was heartbroken because of the unrequited feelings and the anger was not going away. Trying to keep whatever shred of perceived manliness intact, he pressed his hands against his locker until marks embedded themselves into his skin, until he no longer felt discomfort.

"What are you doing?" a very concerned Cat wailed as she tried removing Robbie's hands from against his locker, but that was for naught. She took a few steps back, sensing that Robbie was not behaving normal.

"Robbie, talk to me, you don't look normal. Want me to go get Lane?"

"Caterina, answer me this… four years at this school. I finally decide to be courageous, to be brave and it gets me NOWHERE! Do you honestly believe that Lane can talk me out of the dark funk that's swirling in my soul? He will NOT. HE CAN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER AT ALL!"

"We graduate in two freaking days… everyone is going to go their separate ways as soon as the principal proclaims us as graduates. You're doing your thing, Andre is going to make platinum records with Tori doing similar things. Sinjin is going to be a special effects wizard for some big shot and," Robbie was crying but Cat noticed that the tears coming out his eyes were not those of sadness, "Jade and Beck are going to finally live happily ever after."

How was Cat supposed to reply to that? None of her quirky charm was going to make her good friend feel better, so she simply apologized for him feeling whatever he was feeling.

"Smile Robbie, we graduate in two days."

"Oh Caterina, oblivious to the pain that's making my heart like a neutron star about to explode." Robbie shook both of his hands as he said goodbye and walked away. Cat reminded him of the remaining school that they had for the day.

"I don't care, I'm through with this school and through with everyone that attends it."

"_kk….._" Cat squeaked as she saw the drops of blood on the floor and subsequently high tailed it to Lane's office to inform him of Robbie's rage.

* * *

_Robbie is not taking the rejection well and pressed his hands until they bled… Will anyone be able to get through to him? _

_Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man- __Friedrich Nietzsche_

**This was a VERY short chapter, but I believe that this is the best route to take in regards to the pacing for this story since the graduation is in two days. Let me know your thoughts in a review.**


	3. Exit Wounds

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

As soon as Cat is out of view, Robbie immediately puts a pair of gloves to cover his bloody hands. He did not want anyone finding out what he did, the mutilation carved into his hands with pieces of flesh on the floor. No one would know that anything occurred since Robbie cleaned up the red scene and proceeded to leave for home, vowing not to attend school for the remainder of the day.

"Robbie!" It was the voice of Tori Vega as she walked down the steps and stood at a social distance away from her friend, whose face did not register as wanting to converse. Tori asked how excited Robbie was for graduating, to which he simply turned to the door and proceeded to walk through it.

"Robbie, are you alright? You don't look well; aha! How about we stop by the Stater Bros. and buy a BUNCH of wafers and Koolaid and have a kickback at my place, invite all of our friends?"

"No."

"Aww don't get chizzy with me! This is the last time all of us would be at my house for a kickback,"

"LOOK, I SAID I DON'T WANT TO." Robbie hastily explained his refusal to attend the kickback at Tori's house. Tori was really confused, seeing as the bushes outside of her house was like a second home to the curly-haired boy. Robbie simulated a swipe with his right hand and the glove came off.

"You're wearing gloves, in this weather? You really are something… OH MY GOD, YOUR HAND ROBBIE IT'S PINK!" Tori screamed as Robbie glared something fierce that pierced Tori's soul.

"You left me all alone during that sushi lunch, how could you? You know me, I would've had the SWAT team or secret agents helping me rescue you from that place. You left me massaging Kwakoos' feet for HOURS. I've never forgotten that, which told me everything I needed to know about your character."

"Robbie, you left your wallet HERE, how did you want me to react? Did you want a gold medal for being a bonehead?"

"That's not the point. The real issue is that you left a friend all alone to massage the feet of A GORILLA! You know damn well that I would not have let you go through that shit. To say that my feelings were hurt is a gross understatement."

"Robbie…" Robbie clapped his hands together, which doubled the amount of pain they were currently going through. Tori was crushed because she saw how hurt Robbie was- his eyes snapped shut and his face wrinkled up with immediate quickness. He looked as though he was fighting back tears.

"I'm so sorry, please don't leave." Robbie pushed the handle bars and let out a scream so loud that it permeated through to the alarms, instantly setting them off. The students immediately filed outside to wait out the commotion, but were surprised to see none whatsoever. Tori immediately ran up the stair steps and got on the stage to get a better view of below. She opened up the binoculars app she downloaded and immediately commanded it to zoom as far as it could.

"ROBBIE!" Tori called out Robbie's name numerous times, but he was nowhere to be seen. Cat called Tori's name from below, and the latter descended so they could have a chat.

"Why were you yelling Robbie's name?"

"Cat, I think there is something terribly wrong with Robbie. He doesn't feel normal."

"Yes, I talked with him earlier and he had his,"

"hands all bloody and pink, all of the flesh came off. We got to get him some help!" Tori was wiping away tears, as Cat pulled her in close for a tight hug."

"Cat, I'm really worried about him."

"It's okay, we all are."

"**I'm not.**" It was Jade, who noted that she heard the entire exchange and explained to them why Robbie was feeling the way he was.

"He was in LOVE with you?" Tori said, stunned. Jade gave her a questionable eye, already deciphering what she was feeling but allowed her to "figure her own feelings out."

"That's right Vega, but I rejected him."

"… by falsely telling him you were getting back together with Beck?" Cat stood in front of Tori to tell Jade that was really mean (even by her standards) and that it was common knowledge that Beck was seeing a starlet.

"Good for him…" Tori was staring to the ground, beyond aghast that Jade could be so cruel.

"Do you know what you could have possibly set off?"

"Enlighten me Vega." Tori had enough, reaching over and delivering a hard slap across her frenemy's face, drawing blood.

"Stop it you two!" Cat had to wedge herself between her feuding friends, who seemed to truly want to tear each other's face off.

"See's what's dripping off your face JADE? The same thing from Robbie's mutilated hands, something that YOU caused!" Jade took a thumb and drew some blood to it and subsequently sucked her thumb in dark delight.

"Delicious,"

"You bitch!" Meanwhile with all of the bickering going on amongst friends, Robbie was carefully preparing for graduation.

* * *

_How prepared did Robbie want to be for the big day?_


	4. High Prep

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

"You're one lucky bastard, Robbie!" read the text from Andre. Robbie was browsing around the store, searching for the right tool that best fit him. He replied back wondering what Andre was referring to, which Andre quickly said Jade was in a minor altercation.

"Oh _really_?" Robbie no longer wished to think, feel, discuss anything Jade-related. The rejection still was fresh, nary a scar forming over the exposed flesh over his hands and heart. He felt his hands starting to tremble. Robbie, to end the conversation, double questioned his reply.

"Jade interrupted a chat Tori was having with Cat. Tori was shocked at what Jade did to you, and she slapped Jade. According to Cat, Tori was in a rage, defending you from all angles."

_As for me, all I__know__is that I__know__nothing__._

"Why?"

"I don't know man, I'm finding out later,"

"alright… take care Andre." Robbie was too far in his plan in order to adjust to this new development. No amount of sweet thrown his way would quell the rage he felt. He tossed the tool onto the register, and the cashier was pissed off because it took Robbie 2 hours to pick out only one item.

"Why do you even need this? Aren't you a kid still?"

"That really does not concern you at this moment in time." Robbie paid for the tool and quickly exited the store. His surroundings did not register in his mind. The tool safely tucked in its holster; Robbie did a quick glance in the direction of Hollywood Arts. So many memories, mostly good ones that were suppressed by the recent events that took its toll with every second that passed. Usually it would not affect people this much on account of them being able to bounce back with the quickness. When you been through what Robbie has been through during his time at Hollywood Arts, empathy registers. People do not think too highly of you and as a result of that, little to no friends are in your circle. Then a special person comes along that makes you do your best at everything. In Robbie's case, he was in love with Jade at first sight. The years spent at the school not on homework was spent thinking about Jade and how complete his life would be if Jade was his girlfriend. That's why it took him so long to confess to her- the feelings that grew for her each day since first glance were overwhelming; so overwhelming that he could not express them so soon. Day after day, he chopped down what he wanted to say to her until an acceptable abridged version was complete.

_Beck and I are getting back together._

The little scarring that formed around the cut flesh in Robbie's hands were torn, with fresh blood flowing through. He was through with the plan, on to steps 2 and 3.

* * *

Tori was nursing a sore jaw thanks to a Jade punch, concluding the heated argument that all the friends knew about. Texts were keeping her phone active all day, wondering if she was okay and congratulating her for standing up to Jade.

_"He was in LOVE with you?"_

_"Do you know what you could have possibly set off?"_

She gave up trying to keep her emotions in check, crying as she tossed the bag of ice to the side. Tori felt a mix of emotions- anger because of Jade's treatment of Robbie, sadness because of how Robbie was feeling, and fear because of how scary it was that she…

*****doorbell ring*****

"Hey Andre, come in." Tori let Andre in. Andre gave Tori a hug and asked her if she was alright.

"Oh you're jaw, you alright muchacha?" Tori gave a thumbs up as Andre spotted the bag of ice and immediately went for it.

"You're sweet Andre, but the ice already melted."

"Uh, it still has some. What happened?" Tori sat down and told Andre of the events of the day, being as specific as she could.

"Dang, both his hands were cut?" Tori nodded, retelling how he pressed the raw flesh against the bars to push the doors.

"Andre, I'm worried about him."

"Me too, Robbie's my boy. I don't like it when my friends are being messed with, especially by other friends of mine. "

"What Jade did was not cool,"

"I know and she's not even with Beck as she claimed to be!" Tori then commenced rambling about how bad of a person Jade is, swinging wildly in the air. Andre had to pin her down in order to calm her down.

"Tori, **relax**. Why are you so emotional right now?"

"Jade is such a bitch! Robbie deserves better!"

"Jade simply is not interested in Robbie, we can't force her to like him. I'm sure there will be a girl out there one day that will love Robbie for who he is." Andre said as he let go of Tori since she had calmed down. To his surprise, she quickly turned to the side. The sobs were too loud to ignore, signs too clear to not see and feelings for their friend obvious.

"Tori, you okay?" All she could reply with are louder sobs. It was confirmed in his eyes, the answer was there.

"Tori… _since when?_"

* * *

_Tori is scared… of what? Robbie's rage cannot be calculated!_

**This story is on hiatus because I'll be out of town for the next few weeks.**


	5. Blood Rep Part 1

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

*****_Two days later, Graduation Day at Hollywood Arts_*****

For being who she was, Jade could look beyond stunning at the flip of a switch. She found Beck by his locker, in a nostalgic trance. Hollywood Arts graduates were there a few hours early to reminisce and say goodbye to the school they attended. A greeting from Jade produced no response from Beck, who kept staring at his locker.

"Hello?" Beck opened his eyes and saw a former lover looking beautiful.

"You look great."

"That's it?" Beck adjusted his tie as he got up to head to the library, where he hoped for some moments of solitude before the piece of paper was given to him.

"If we were, um, _a different status_, you know I would add on to that. I mean, you know I did add more,"

"You never were expressive when we were together. We were going to get back together- I felt it when Tori went platinum a while back, remember? The way we looked at each other, why didn't anything materialize from that?" That left Jade quiet, leaning back against a locker.

"… You had to cause a fissure that may take years to seal, didn't you?" Beck specified about how Jade rejected Robbie, how messed up the lie was, not so much the rejection.

"You had all the right in the world to reject him, but lying wasn't cool. You should go talk to him before he does something crazy." Jade didn't think that she had to, that men handle rejection differently.

"He's very emotional for a guy, a _wears his heart on his sleeve_ type. Honestly? I don't believe I need to tell him a thing, apology included."

"Your choice Jade," Beck left Jade at the lockers vowing to never speak to her again.

"_She'll never change_," he surmised.

**xxx**

Fortunately for Beck, the library was deserted as school was no longer in session for the year. He dimmed the lights so he can feel more in solitude. He found a corner table and went over there and sat, rocking the chair back as he clasped his hands. Things were looking up for Beck- he had a couple movies lined up for him to star in, and his mind was flooded with a pilot for a reality show. He was doing real well for himself. In his mind, being with Jade at this time would wreck what he had work hard on currently attaining.

His mind on the working title for the pilot, he hadn't heard the person walk in the library and pull up a chair in the dark area of the library where he was sitting. Beck was about to write down some notes for the pilot when he immediately clutched his chest.

"What the _hell…_" Whatever was lodged in Beck's chest, it was paralyzing him with the quickness and he could do nothing about it. The liquid seemed to have take control of his body, leaving him with his eyes open as the only control being of his mind.

"I see the liquid is working, just as I expected." The man made no quarrels upon being identified; only wearing red warrior paint under each eye. He turned on the light in their corner of the library just enough for Beck to see who he was.

"… _ROBBIE?_ WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Beck could only "talk" using his mind. Breathing became increasingly hard to do. Having no control over what his body did, he was defenseless as Robbie steadied the chair and tied his hands together and taped his body to the chair.

"If you must know, the dart that hit your chest carries a very potent strain of Botulinum, so you'll die within 10 minutes. It's already been three, thus you have seven minutes remaining in life on earth; unless you can get your hands on the antidote." Robbie noticed Beck's motionless eyes as he set the antidote right next to him on the table. Beck's mind was on that Watson speed, trying to will his body into grabbing the antidote.

"I was in love with Jade West from the moment I laid eyes on her. I finally gathered the courage to tell her how I feel, and **YOU** just had to return to the picture, didn't you?" Robbie hacked a piece of Beck's cheek with his army knife, the toxin rendering him emotionless. His mind reacted to the hack, but not his body.

"You'll be the first one to see why it's not wise to mess with the quiet guy." Robbie wasted no time in unsheathing the machete he carried on his back.

* * *

_Beck's done, about to be chopped up over a lie! Who's next on Robbie's kill list before the graduation? _


	6. Blood Rep Part 2

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

It was quick work for Robbie, giving the machete a couple of flicks before sheathing it again. At first he was going to cut Beck's throat, but he instead slashed his chest and got his army knife and a quick stab of his heart to finish the job. He tried to clean up as best he could, but gave up when he reminded himself of his mission. Robbie wished he hadn't gone this route, but a life full of pain will make people make tragic choices. Who was going to believe him if he had said he was in possession of knives, guns, and machetes like some rogue soldier? They would've done what they always did when something incredulous was voiced- laughter would ensue, which at the mere thought of it enraged Robbie, fueling the hatred in his heart even more.

* * *

Poor Cat, always having to be the butt of her friends' teasing but on this day, the first two words would be digressed. She was at the food truck, getting bottled water for her friends that we're sitting at their usual table.

"Here's some water for everyone! Tori, Jade, Andre, Cat, Beck, and Robbie." Cat handed water to Tori, Jade, and Andre, but Beck and Robbie we're nowhere to be found. She realized a second later and subsequently asked her friends of their whereabouts. No one had an idea where they were, especially Robbie.

"My boy's gone AWOL unfortunately," Andre surmised.

"Yeah- would you know _why _that may be Jade?" Jade glared at Tori and the two looked ready to throw hands, but Andre told the two women to cut it out. We should probably go find them and see what's up. That was decided then as the friends took their waters with them to search the halls for Beck and Robbie.

"Oh, Beck did say he was heading to the library to chill. He's probably still there." That's the first place they looked… but when they got there, the door was locked.

"Quick, someone call Beck's phone!" Jade said a little too worriedly. Cat dialed his number and it was ringing and not put on silent. Beck would not pick up the phone and after half a dozen calls, the group started to worry. Andre told the women to stand back as he placed a well-timed kick to bust the doors open. The library was dark, but something about the ambience sent a chill down their spines. As they walked further inside using their phones as a flashlight, Tori said that there was a light at the corner.

"How cute, someone wanted to study on the last day… OH MY GOD!" Jade let out a blood-curling scream as she, Andre, and Jade were shocked to see the corpse of their friend, lying shirtless with his back on the table. Beck's hands were tied up still and his eyes were still open from the drug Robbie injected.

"WHAT THE HELL, SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" Jade pounced to be next to her dead ex's side. Not as shocked and saddened to see their dead friend's corpse, but still surprised that Jade immediately showed this much emotion.

"Who the fuck did this to you Beck? I will kill him or her with my scissors!" Jade laid her head on Beck's slashed chest, sobbing profusely. Andre grabbed Tori's arm to usher her away from their grieving friend.

"Damn, who would murder someone on the day they are supposed to graduate? Beck was a good friend of mine." Andre felt himself starting to well up with tears, and Tori gave him a hug and assured him that they we're going to find the murderer. She walked with him out of the library and to the stair steps that we're near the entrance. Tori gave Andre her bottled water. They sat in silence for what must have been several minutes. She was sad for her friend Beck, very sad that someone lost their life on the day that they were supposed to graduate. Robbie crossed her mind as well, wondering where he was.

_"Tori,__**relax**__. Why are you so emotional right now?"_

_"Jade is such a bitch! Robbie deserves better!"_

"Tori, how much time do we have until graduation?" Tori checked her phone, and told Andre that they had a few hours to go. We were let in the school pretty early, she reminded him.

"I just don't know how the graduation will go on, what with the killer still out there."

"I'm sure he or she is long gone. The police were called, so once their investigation gets under way, Beck's killer will be found."

"By the way, why were you so emotional the other day regarding Robbie?" Tori clutched her chest at the question, which raised Andre's eyebrows.

"I'll ask the same question, _since_ _when_-"

"Where's Cat?" Andre lost his track of thought because it's been some time since they had seen her. Both decided to look for her. The first place she could be Tori thought and immediately shuddered at the thought.

"Let's try the janitor's closet?" Tori slowly walked to the closet and to her surprise, it was open. She turned to see Cat slumped against the wall, chest wet with blood. Tori let out a primal scream as Andre immediately held her. Luckily she was still breathing, but barely.

"Cat, you're going to make it, hold on!"

"Don't die on us, Little Red." Cat's face was pasty as she had lost much blood. Her eyes were not opened, but her breathing was laboring by the second. Tori held her friend's hand as she barked at Andre to call the police.

* * *

_Tori wills Cat to stay alive... Forget graduation, they just wanted to survive the day!_


	7. Blood Rep Part 3

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Jade was all alone in the library, with his dead ex lifeless on the table, eyes wide opened and pupils enlarged. She had cried more than she had at any point in her life, which took its toll on her. She cursed Beck for going into the library when she could've stayed by her and hang out until the time came. Remembering their last conversation was too raw and a fresh set of tears rained down her cheeks.

_"You had all the right in the world to reject him, but lying wasn't cool. You should go talk to him before he does something crazy." _

_"He's very emotional for a guy, __**a **__**wears his heart on his sleeve**__**type**__. Honestly? I don't believe I need to tell him a thing, apology included."_

_"Your choice Jade," Beck left Jade at the lockers vowing to never speak to her again._

Jade could not stop crying at how prophetic Beck's last words to her were.

"I could've prevented this from happening! If I wasn't so stubborn, if I wasn't such a bitch, Beck would still be alive!" It was through her loud grieving that her phone rang, the caller ID nearly causing her to faint.

**xxx**

"_Please Cat, don't die on me! I will make it my life mission to give you all the bibble you want. I will buy a warehouse and have it be a bibble-making factory. Oh please Cat, don't die because you don't deserve to leave the planet yet. You're my best friend Cat, I can't imagine my life without you!"_ Tori felt her hand being squeezed, and she squealed in joy as Cat was struggling to open her eyes.

"Sweetie, you don't have to open your eyes, I'm so happy that you're alive!" Tori was overcome with emotion, as she wiped away tears. Cat was grunting, trying to say something but again, Tori told her that she did not have to say anything.

"The paramedics are coming to take you to the hospital, they're going to make you better. Okay Cat? You're going to be okay, you're not going to die." Tori was crying profusely, happy that Cat was still here.

"_Tori…_" Cat's voice was barely heard, but Tori caught it and put her ear closer. Cat squeezed Tori's hand a little tighter and turned her head slightly so she could be closer. What she said made Tori's face go white with fear.

* * *

Andre was worried about his friends. Beck was dead and the killer nearly got Cat too. Things were supposed to be joyous on this day- they were all graduating for crying out loud! I don't know if the ceremony will even continue, Andre thought as he proceeded up the stairs and coming face to face with a man whose head was slightly cocked to the side, eyes staring at the floor.

"You killed Beck didn't you?" He didn't say anything, only fumbling with his bag. Andre saw an opportunity to charge the masked man and fight him. As he gathered his courage, Tori and Jade simultaneous sprinted towards Andre when they heard the commotion.

"Andre, no!"

"Dude, do you know who that monster is!" The woman stood in horror as Andre was on the ground, having slipped and cracked his hip on the slippery surface. A hammer was produced from the bag and held high to show the two women, who could only scream in opposition as the hammer came thundering down, slamming against Andre's temple.

* * *

_Andre as well? Carnage continues on Graduation Day at Hollywood Arts!_


	8. Last Gasp

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**Final chapter for Rageheart, shock ending!**

* * *

There seemed to have been an influx of emergencies on this day- it's been ten minutes and still no sign of an ambulance. Cat assured Tori that she'd be okay, referring to the "secret bibble stashes" she has all over Hollywood Arts. After instructing Tori to fetch some from the janitor's closet location, they ate some and Cat reiterated that she would be okay.

"You need to go find Robbie. This can't be the same Robbie we've known for a long time." Tori wanted to believe her, but anything was possible after Beck's gruesome death scene. At Cat's urging, Tori was off. She returned to the library, where she found Jade was leaving.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Beck- he didn't deserve to go out the way he did." Tori lowered her head in a moment of silence but in a surprise twist of a gesture, Jade picked up her head up and got her in a deep embrace.

"You alright, Jade?"

"Of course not Vega, my ex-boyfriend lay dead on a table and I spent the last hour crying. I never knew how much work it took to bawl your eyes out." Tori politely laughed as she undid the embrace. Holding her friend's hand and looking straight in her eyes, pain and grief filled Jade's pupils.

"Tori, I'm sorry about before. I should've never taken it that far with you. I like teasing you, but it got too real the other day."

"It's okay, you're forgiven,"

"Good, because I was going to forgive myself anyway… in all seriousness, I have to tell you some damning news."

"Oh?" Could it be that the name she was going by was her first from here on in? Unlocking her phone, Jade showed Tori the call that she took.

"He didn't identify himself, but there's no denying it."

"Robbie?" Jade nodded as she wiped away a fresh set of tears. Tori was the one that initiated an embrace, reminding her that they were going to survive, that they were going to get through this ordeal.

"Maybe it wasn't Robbie?" Jade immediately refuted that notion, informing Tori of what she did and why she did. Tori was stunned, but vowed to address the issue at a later time.

"Tori, who else could it have been? We're the only ones on the school grounds right now. The pretentious folks that are graduating alongside us left like 10-15 minutes after entering. Even Sikowitz left and he was supposed to be on watch! I doubt they'll return after being informed of this ordeal. All that remains is me, Cat, you, and-" Jade's thought was interrupted when they heard the loud, screaming voice of Andre as he fell awkwardly in a heap of pain. Terrified, the women ran to where they heard the commotion.

"Andre, no!"

"Dude, do you know who that is!" In horror, they saw Andre writhing on the floor, hip broken and rendering him immobile. It was a frame later that they noticed the masked man. Carefully turning Andre's head to the side and thereby exposing a temple, he raised a hammer after fetching it from his bag.

"We know it's you Robbie, don't do this!" cried Jade, which Tori could only watch, standing frozen with fear. Predictably, the masked man took off his mask. It wasn't Robbie.

"Sinjin, what in the bloody HELL are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Robbie made me do this. He threatened to kill my family if I didn't agree to do this. I did not kill Beck, he did. I did not slash Cat that was him." Thinking of Cat, Tori and Jade noticed a familiar figure step to the janitor's closet. Thoughts pertaining to turning around and wanting to sprint to the closet drew a dire warning from Sinjin.

"Robbie said to threaten to bash Andre's head in if you went to aid Cat." Tori and Jade pleaded with Sinjin not to do that, that you still had a choice.

"My family are the only people that give a damn about me! I will do anything to protect them, even this!" Jade took another step towards Cat and the closet, forwarding on to save Cat, but Sinjin yelled.

"Take one more step, and I'll do it!" Too late, Jade slipped and Sinjin brought the hammer down, drawing a shriek from both women. It was only a false alarm, as some tile cracked near Andre where the hammer connected.

"Thank goodness Sinjin."

"Don't ever treat me as an outcast AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? I'm a man, and I have feelings. I don't ever want to feel left out ever again. We don't have to be friends, but at least acknowledge my existence."

"Definitely, I'm sorry for treating you badly." Sinjin dropped the hammer and made a beeline for the front door, where he met the SWAT team, and many police officers. The women heard the _freeze!_ and _put your hands where we can see them!_ commands from all involved.

"What the hell is going on here?" boomed that voice as he walked towards the two women, who stood with their feet glued to the floor. It was Robbie, but they would not have recognized him had he not had his glasses on.

"Robbie, what the hell have you done to yourself?"

"I needed to shed the Robbie you all knew, and become a different entity." No one was impressed with this new Robbie, for obvious reasons. Immediately the questions started flying from the two women.

"Ladies, there will be time for questions later-" Jade wasted no time, slapping Robbie with as much force as she could, hoping flesh came off. Almost, his cheek had a small cut.

"Damn Jadelyn, why so serious?" Tori saw Jade's eyes, they were not normal. Apparently she hates being called a certain name as well.

"Jade, down girl."

"Fuck off monster!" Jade made a dash to the janitor's closet to check on Cat, confident that fears for the worst would not creep up. Tori was now standing face to face with Robbie who not only did not seem like himself, but felt a very dark aura that consumed her good friend.

… _friend?_

"Robbie, please stop. You don't have to engage in any more carnage. Beck's dead, you nearly killed Cat, and Andre is… _Oh no…_" Tori forgot about Andre, who was moaning with a broken hip. Robbie heard the moans and proceeded to unsheathe the army knife to finish the job. Instinctively, Tori stepped in the way, determined not to let him go past.

"I could easily cut your throat nary any remorse Tori, please don't make me do that. Step aside."

"Did you not hear me? Please don't kill Andre, or anyone else. It's over Robbie, try to understand that. I don't know what possessed you to completely snap, but-" Robbie grabbed Tori by the neck and pressed her against her locker. The glasses were off, and his eyes were blazing. Tori had adrenaline fueling her confidence, staying with the determined look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Robbie, I know-"

"That bitch Jade!" Tori instantly had a flashback to the argument she had with Jade:

_"__**I'm not.**__" It was Jade, who noted that she heard the entire exchange and explained to them why Robbie was feeling the way he was._

_"He was in LOVE with you?" Tori said, stunned. Jade gave her a questionable eye, already deciphering what she was feeling but allowed her to "figure her own feelings out."_

_"That's right Vega, but I rejected him."_

_"… by falsely telling him you were getting back together with Beck?" Cat stood in front of Tori to tell Jade that was really mean (even by her standards) and that it was common knowledge that Beck was seeing a starlet._

"Jade never got back together with Beck. She didn't want to hurt your feelings, which is why she lied to you." That only fueled Robbie's rage to a blue flame.

"Lying made it worse! Do you know how long I waited to tell her how I feel? I gathered enough courage to tell her how much I wanted to be with her, and she fakes getting back together with Beck? Your safe, she will definitely get slaughtered." Robbie let go of Tori and proceeded to unsheathe the sword and charge towards the janitors closet, with Tori chasing after him. She managed to outrun him and pin _him_ against the janitors door. Jade and Cat heard the commotion outside.

"Andre was calming me down after my fight with Jade… he took observation of some things. Regarding Jade, I told him _"Jade simply is not interested in Robbie, we can't force her to like him. I'm sure there will be a girl out there one day that will love Robbie for who he is." _Robbie calmed down after some brief shaking.

"Andre then asked me, 'Tori…_since when_?' and I couldn't give him an answer because when you fall for someone, there is not time and place for it; it simply happens." Robbie dropped the sword and his arms fell to the sides. Tori now had her arms around Robbie, who felt the warmth and love of the muchacha. The outside could not take it anymore, so they barged in. A swarm of police officers saw Robbie and ran towards him, yanking Tori away from him and slamming his face to the ground, breaking a cheek and fracturing the sinus.

"You son of a bitch, you killed unarmed people! You're going away for life!"

As Robbie got up and handcuffed, he looked at Tori one last time and said a famous quote:

_Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé._

Tori noticed that Robbie had swallowed something and within moments, his face started turning red. Soon after he began convulsing and having trouble breathing. An officer barked to un cuff Robbie and they did. Robbie made no attempt at trying to survive. He looked at Tori one last time and clutched his heart. His eyes rolled back to his head and he collapsed and was dead before the fall. A couple of officers escorted Jade and Cat from the janitor's closet. A stretcher was ready for Cat and she enthusiastically ran towards it, Jade yelling that she should take it easy. Another stretcher waited for Andre, who had the assistance of two officers. Tori's face was white due to the shock of seeing Robbie commit suicide right in front of her.

"Anyone understand French? I think that's what Robbie spoke." An officer, who introduced himself as Officer Jacques told her what he said. Tori knelt down and touched Robbie's face.

_Love, requited…_

_FIN_


End file.
